book of 'time is on my side'
by phantomkage
Summary: this is base on the story 'time is on my side' but it was in spanish so i rewrote it in english so that you guys would under stand i rated it m just in case of the guy add anything m rated percyXharem


Right now on Olympus all of the gods and goddesses are having an important meeting, if you call fighting over childish thing 'important', it was the winter solace and the only gods that wasn't fighting was hades and Hestia as they are the most responsible of the gods

This went for a while longer before an aura of power came in to the room all of the gods stop arguing and paled, the power that they felt made them feel like ants, a book appear on the floor then the power left all the gods are frozen in sits

They stay like that for moment before they snap out of it and got up; they shrink to their mortal bodies and went to the book, Hestia got to it first "hey their a note" she said, the god read it

 _Olympians_

 _I give you this to read the life of the greatest demigod that you will meet in a moment now let me say now to mot kill him (Zeus) because if you do you will die in the two wars that will come and I will in people they are important to the story and the story will tell you of what to come you can't change things so when you're done I will erase part of the memory of the one that will change it_

 _Chaos_

The Gods paled a little, it was the creator of the universe who had given them the task, and from what it said it was a very important one.

While they were dizzy from the not, a light shone at the entrance of the room as it die down several demigods stand at the spot along with Chiron.

Everyone had a face of total confusion that gave the one that show wonder and surprise. They were on Olympus!

"Demigods! Introduce yourself!" Zeus shouted, causing the other Olympians to roll their eyes or let out a sigh of exasperation at the god arrogance

A girl, who looked 14 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes spoke first as she took a step forward. "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and counselor of the cabin 5" she said, said God looked at her inquiringly before nodding with a faint look of affection in his eyes that look like atomic bombs.

A 17-year-old teenager with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a scar running from his right eye to his chin stepped forward. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and counselor of the cabin 11" he said

Said messenger Gods looked up from his cell phone and gave his son a smile, which never went thru as the son of Hermes turned quickly to ignore his father.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter's and counselor in cabin 4" said a girl with brown hair and grass-green eyes smiled at her mother.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena's and counselor to cabin 6," said a gray-eyed blonde girl who glanced at Luke before sitting down at her mother's feet.

"Travis and..."

"Connor..."

"Stoll, sons of Hermes, and the best pranksters in the camp," a pair of brown-eyed boys with mischievous eyes said.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and counselor of the cabin," a tall, dark-skinned young man spoke in a rather thick voice. The blacksmith god nodded stoic and returned to his work.

A couple of blond, lazy-looking boys who were also twins spoke, well only one. "I am Castor and this is my brother Pollux, sons of Dionysius." The tiger-colored God did not even look up from his wine magazine.

A very pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes stepped in front of the remaining demigods. "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and counselor of the cabin 10" Aphrodite gave a small shriek before she began to talk like a madwoman to her daughter.

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo and counselor of the cabin 7" a mini-Apollo spoke while smiling with mischief.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr" A boy with curly brown hair and little beard mumbled shy.

The last boy, he has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, was the one who went forward.

"My name is Percy Jackson ..." and with that he went to sit right in next to Hestia in front of the fire in the room.

'What kind of presentation is that?' everyone with a look of bewildered on their faces.

"Well ..." Zeus could not continue as a second light left another batch of demigods. The Gods got worried for many reasons as that several of the newcomers had a purple T-shirt with the letters SPQR written in gold on their arm.

"Please introduce your-self, divine name and parent," Hermes said with difficulty, trying to remain Hermes and not change to his roman form, like the other Olympians except Apollo.

A boy with golden hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." The other demigods were silent ... Jupiter? What kind of crazy place was that little blonde from?

For the moment they say nothing, they would leave it until after the reading. A rather pretty girl, brown-haired and kaleidoscope-like eyes gave a startled look around once more before speaking. "Piper McLean... my mother is Aphrodite," she said with a small blush as she was being look at intensely by the green-eyed boy

That green-eyed boy was suffering like crazy on the inside.

'Why did chaos have to do this now? In the contract she didn't say anything about this. I-I have to endure the desire to cry out in happiness to see them all alive again.' His mind was in a momentary stall as he felt a slight pang in his heart.

Almost all his loves were gathered in the same room. Years had passed since he had seen some of them. Since he'd caressed them, ever since he'd kissed them.

A single thought crossed his mind: 'Shit!'

This did not go unnoticed by the Sun God, and it was something he was going to talk to him about later. A boy who looked about fifteen years old, with brown hair and eyes and looking like a goblin spoke in an excited voice. "My name is Leo Valdez! It's honor to be here! I am the incredible son of Hephaestus! And I am a user of fire!"

"My name is Frank Zhang, my father is Mars," said an Asian boy in a low voice who looked like a very cuddly panda.

"Wow! I'm Nico Di Angelo! Can you really control the sea?! You're the wine guy, are not you?! Amazing!" A ten-year-old, with black eyes and hair and olive-skinned skin said as he ran around as he pointed to Poseidon and Dionysius

"Stop Nico, you're embarrassing me," said a girl with long black hair, wearing a green cap of Italian type that made her look adorable, dark eyes and olive skin, seemed to be the boy's older sister. She gave a small bow before speaking in a timid tone. "My name is Bianca Di Angelo and I am Nico's older sister."

Her eyes drifted to the ground and he ran after his brother with a blush on his face. "My name is Calypso," said a young pretty woman with candy-colored hair and blue eyes. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I do not know what I'm doing here" said a red-haired, green-eyed girl who seemed to have been putting up a nervous smile.

After a quick explanation by Chiron being in Greek mythology in the world today, she was ready to begin whatever they were to do.

A couple of girls who looked like Spanish ancestry approached a little looking with some fear, they took the floor. "My name is Hylla Ávila Ramirez-Arellano and this is my little sister Reyna. We do not know our parents."

"My name is Hazel Levesque; my father is Pluto" said an adorable fourteen-year-old girl, with dark skin and honey-colored eyes, was the one who spoke. Zeus was holding back the urge to explode at his brothers by breaking the oath, when some else spoke

"My name is Thalia Grace, I am a daughter of Zeus," said the girl dressed in punk style, with short black hair and a few blue locks. Her incredible electric blue eyes looked a lot like those of the blond boy who was Jupiter's son.

At her appearance made the eyes of two Greek campers open like plates, little by little the tears gathered in the eyes of Annabeth and Grover. They ran to ask Thalia how she was alive, to which she replied that she could not tell them at the moment.

A last glint in the room marked the arrival of Artemis's hunters. "My lady?" Asked a girl with brown eyes and black hair named Phoebe. "You called us?" After summarizing the situation to their huntresses, Artemis realized that someone important was missing. "Where Zoë?" she asked

"She said she was going to practice My Lady" Phoebe said, as a brown-haired, volcanic-eyed girl came out of nowhere and released an already loaded arrow.

The arrow went directly to Percy Jackson's head, and everyone was shocked, including the newcomer. Everyone thought the arrow was going to kill him, when at the last second the boy tilted his head a little to the side and with his right hand he caught the arrow.

If before they were in shock before, they were now catatonic.

"How did you do it, rookie? The Stoll asked. "I do not know," he said with mock surprise. 'All here. So much happiness... and so much pain for our history. Sometimes I think Chaos hates me.' After a few minutes of shock, Percy spoke again. "Shall we begin?"

"I will read it" said Hestia as she open the book "chapter one **Time is on my side**


End file.
